


What's in a Name?

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: One-Schitt's/One-Shots [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, M/M, Name Change, Surname, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: David should have expected it.A fundamental part of getting married was a name change.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One-Schitt's/One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832116
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil cute thing of how I think the whole surname dynamic went down.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and hit up my Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume - where I take prompts and stuff.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

David should have expected it.

A fundamental part of getting married was a name change.

But as they lay in bed after picking out their suits earlier that day, Patrick perching his chin on his chest to look up to him with big, brown eyes and ask “So, what are we doing with names?” caught David off guard more than he would care to admit.

“Umm, I… umm… what?” David pulled his head back, as though attempting to take in his fiancé and see the bigger picture that would give him some clarity on the answer.

“Names. For us… at the wedding.” Patrick prompted, his eyebrows high as his lips pulled up at one side. “I mean, do we want to be Mister and Missus Brewer, Rose, Brewer-Rose, Rose-Brewer?”

“Is there, like, any other possible combination of our names that you missed?”

“B-rose-er?”

“You are ridiculous!” David laughed, turning his head away a little.

“I mean, being a _Mario Bros_ villain could be pretty cool.” When offered a raised eyebrow and semi-disgusted face mixed in with confusion had Patrick smirking, pressing a kiss on to his chest. “Bowser, the giant, spiked turtle that always tried to best Mario and Luigi?” The blank expression he received had the shorter man laughing softly and shaking his head, “Okay, yeah, umm, never mind.” He leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a warm, affectionate kiss.

The kiss became more heated, hands and mouths full of want and need, with hands running through hair and grasping at cloth, trying to shed their pyjamas quicker than possible. They were both lost in the moment, primal instinct taking over.

But then David’s head came in to play. He pulled back a little, putting his hands on Patrick’s broad shoulders as he said, “I… love you, Patrick Brewer, and I’m sure ‘David Brewer’ would look… amazing on a business card with the right colour coordination and some… extensive market research, but-”

“You can just say you don’t want to take my name, it’s honestly fine, David.” Patrick interrupted, placing a hand on David’s cheek to caress it softly. “I mean, ‘Brewer Apothecary’ doesn’t quite have the same ring to it!” Patrick chuckled lightly as looked at David with loving, understanding eyes.

A short, sharp laugh slipped through David’s lips; he grinned at Patrick as he commented, “It actually sounds like a New York beer store – maybe there’s a market for it in our future!” And then the playful expression was gone, replaced by a serious one as he sat himself up against the headboard, gesturing for his fiancé to sit beside him. “It’s honestly not that, and… I want you to understand.”

“Okay,” Patrick encouraged, settling beside David and placing a reassuring hand on his thigh.

“So, obviously, you know what happened to my family, how _literally_ everything was taken from us, and… when that happened, the only thing I had was… my name…” It felt hard to admit, to relive a hideous past, so David quickly tacked on, “and my impeccable fashion sense, of course.” He cleared his throat, blinking quickly before placing a hand over Patrick’s comforting one. “If… I ever managed to screw this up or-”

“No, you’re not going to screw this up, David. You are perfect, and kind, and super supportive and… I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I let you get away.” He leaned across to press a simple, sweet kiss to the taller man’s lips, bowing their foreheads together after. “There is seriously no way you could screw this up.” The brunet man whispered in to the small space between them, brushing the tips of their noses together. “Unless… you were to deny me the privilege of becoming Missus David Rose…” He looked up through dark lashes, his eyes questioning.

“I mean… I guess it would be good for the store,” David stammered, trying to downplay how big of a gesture his fiancé was making.

“David!”

“I love you, Patrick. And… I would love for you to become Patrick Rose… if that’s what you want.” He couldn’t play it cool any longer; David grinned widely, biting his lip as he pulled the man he loved against his chest, holding him close as he blinked away tears.


End file.
